1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information distribution system and an information distribution method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there have been systems that capture conferences and presentations in the form of digital information and record the digital information in servers. To view the data recorded in such systems, each user needs to search the subject server for desired data, and accordingly, the procedures for this search are complicated.